


Meraki

by chubbyfingers



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Fluff, Jongin's Birthday Week 2021, M/M, Open Relationships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-12
Updated: 2021-03-12
Packaged: 2021-03-12 07:00:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29755842
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chubbyfingers/pseuds/chubbyfingers
Summary: It's been a rough week for Jongin but Chanyeol & Sehun makes it better.“Later, baby. Let’s cuddle first.”And who is Jongin to refuse?
Relationships: Kim Jongin | Kai/Oh Sehun/Park Chanyeol
Comments: 3
Kudos: 13
Collections: Challenge #14 — We Artist Baby!





	Meraki

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Tiny Sparks 14th Round: We Artist, Baby! This work is unbeta-ed so please excuse some errors and mistakes. 
> 
> Disclaimer: I don't know any single thing about dancing so there might be some confusing or wrong parts there. Hehe.
> 
> _Meraki (n) ; the soul, creativity, or love put into something; the essence of yourself that is put into your work._

Jongin pants as he keeps his posture, kneeling on the ground, finishing his choreo. He stares at his reflection in the mirror while he traces back the dance moves in his head wondering if there’s any other thing that he should change.

Around 2 weeks ago, his dance teacher announced their last project for the semester. It has something to do with contemporary dance. Mr. Cho said that it contributes 30% of their scores for the semester, so Jongin wants everything to be perfect. No, he  _ needs _ everything to be perfect. Additionally, Mr. Cho is going to give extra credits for those who are able to make both the music and choreography by themselves instead of using an existing song. Jongin is lucky his boyfriend, Chanyeol, is a music major student. He gladly agrees to help Jongin to compose the song for him.

Exhaustion takes over his body after his last attempt to make an alternate move that could possibly be used as he’s still unsatisfied with his current one. He already lost count how many times he redo the dance composition, changing it to this and that and changing it back to the original choreo. He is so stressed nothing is working out.

He sprawls on the floor as he takes a breath and calms his mind. He realizes that he should be discussing the moves with his dance partner, Sehun. But it’s been hard for Jongin to reach out to him because apparently Sehun is busy with other things. And it makes Jongin kind of pissed because he doesn’t want this project to be messed up which could affect his grade. 

There is actually another reason why Jongin is pissed with Sehun. These days he realizes Chanyeol and Sehun are spending more time together without him. No, Chanyeol is not cheating on him. It’s hard to explain their situation but to put it simply, the three of them kind of have an open relationship. Despite knowing that they have an agreement, it still annoys Jongin how Chanyeol gives more attention to Sehun more lately.

Jongin hears his phone vibrating on top of the speakers. Too exhausted to get up he just let it ring. It’s silent for a couple seconds before a string of chats bombarding his phone.  _ That must be an emergency. _ He pushes himself to stand and checks his phone.

Speaking of the devil, there’s one missed call from Sehun and a couple text messages from Chanyeol.  _ Typical.  _

Sehun always prefers calling rather than texting as he’s impatient waiting for a reply. Meanwhile, Chanyeol is the type of person who sends short chats and blows up his notification bar. When Jongin asked him to stop doing it, he said “It’s more effective to make you check it, because I know the notification sound annoys you. Hehe.” And Jongin has to admit, it  _ does  _ work effectively. 

Jongin checks his text and is welcomed with a thread of Chanyeol’s messages that somehow makes Jongin panics.

_ Where are you? _

_ Come home quick.  _

_ We need you. Now.  _

_ Hurry.  _

Jongin hastily packs up his things and sprints his way back to their shared apartment. It only takes him 5 minutes to reach their building when usually it takes him 10 minutes to walk. But when he arrives, he finds Chanyeol and Sehun lounging at their couch watching something on the TV.

“Are you  _ fucking  _ kidding me?” Jongin is fuming. He storms off from the front door to the living room and turns off the TV.

“You  _ fucking _ send me an ambigous text as if something bad happened! I legit panicked and ran back here! I didn’t just waste another round of dance practice only to watch you cuddling each other!” Jongin finally loses it.

“Babe, calm down. Let’s sit down and we’ll explain.” Chanyeol tries to coax Jongin. But Jongin is still mad at them, so he stubbornly stands there.

“Fine. At least hear us out, ‘kay?” Chanyeol sighs when he doesn’t get any response from Jongin. He nudges at Sehun indicating that it’s his sign to start explaining what they have been hiding from Jongin.

Sehun clears his throat before he starts talking. “I’ve been figuring out some new moves that we can change from the previous one.” He started.

“Oh.” Jongin is speechless. He thought Sehun was busy with other things and didn't have time to brainstorm for this project.

“And Chanyeol hyung kind of helped us remake some new melodies that could fit more to our performance.” Sehun continued.

Jongin then glances at Chanyeol who is already staring at him, waiting for his reaction.

“W-wait, hold on.” Jongin is still trying to process it. “So you mean, you guys spend weeks together because you’re trying to figure out the dance move?” 

“Yeah. You said you feel unsatisfied with some parts. I was trying to help because you’ve composed most of it and I don’t want to free-ride your effort.” Sehun explains.

“As for me, I saw how you’ve been stressing over it for days. So, I asked Sehun what’s wrong and he told me the problem. I manage to arrange some parts of the songs to make it more dramatic. You want to see how it goes?” Chanyeol suggests.

“Yeah, sure.” Jongin shrugs and joins his  _ boyfriends _ on the couch.

“We’re having an opposite concept, right? So, in the middle part instead of us standing side by side, how about we face each other? It’s to emphasize our equality. So we’ll put our hands on each other’s neck to symbolize that we’re even from that point. And then after that we'll go back to dancing side by side but no longer opposing each other.” Sehun shows Jongin his recordings.

“Hmm. Yeah, I like that. Okay, let’s try it.” Jongin finally feels like his load is lifted.

He is about to get up when both Sehun and Chanyeol synchronously pull him back and lock him with their legs.

“Later, baby. Let’s cuddle first.” 

And who is Jongin to refuse?

**Author's Note:**

> The dance I was describing was their Baby Don't Cry stage at SBS Gayo Daejeon 2016.
> 
> Thank you for reading! Kudos and comments are appreciated! :)


End file.
